Matters of the Heart
by Ashynarr
Summary: Love is a complicated thing, especially when the person you love loves someone else. One day, after being rejected by France again in favor of England, Canada asks America, England's crush, to start dating the island Nation so that he stands a chance with France, unaware of America's feelings for him. The chain reaction this starts can only end one way... de-anon from kink meme
1. Prologue: A Messed Up Love Square

Matters of the Heart (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: Love is a complicated thing, especially when the person you love loves someone else. One day, after being rejected by France again in favor of England, Canada asks America, England's crush, to start dating the island Nation so that he stands a chance with France, unaware of America's feelings for him. The chain reaction this starts can only end one way...

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Onesided Pairings (CanFra, FrUK, UKUS, AmeCan), eventual (awkward) FrUK & AmeCan

Note: Read my Author's Page for notes on any differences between Hetalia!canon and my canon. You'll be less confused that way.

((Another Livejournal prompt, but this one grabbed my brain and completely wrote itself out before I could stop it. This will be yet again a de-anon, posting here and on LJ at the same time.

Prompt (and incomplete fill): hetalia-kink. livejournal 18772. html?thread=75822164#t75822164))

Prologue: A Messed Up Love Square

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Canada loved France.

It didn't come in some sudden burst of realization. It was a slow process, from years of interacting with his once-father figure as equals. He didn't even recognize it at first, seeing as how he'd never been in love before. It was the way he noticed small details, how he idly went out of his way to help the older Nation, and how he always felt lighter whenever that charming smile was directed at him.

Canada knew he was inexperienced in love. But he knew that if he had the chance, he'd try his hardest to be the one France could love. To be the one that, at the end of the day, the older Nation would come back to. To be the one he whispered words of affection with in their shared tongue.

But that would never happen. All because of England.

Canada cared for England, yes, but there was still a part of him that was upset at being taken away from France as a war prize of all things. Now it was turned around, as England stole France's attention away from the younger Nation who would give him the love he wanted and deserved.

It wouldn't have been nearly as bad if England had at least returned the other Nation's feelings, but it seemed the island Nation was focused instead on America, who of course failed to notice the subtle attempts for his attention. But that was his twin for you – too busy with whatever had his attention at the moment to notice the small things like someone being in love with him.

Maybe if America realized England's affections, he would return them. Maybe if they got together, France would turn to him. Any maybe, just maybe, he would finally have France's love.

Right?

~0~0~

France loved England.

As the self-proclaimed Nation of love, he knew better than anyone about how many kinds of love there were. He loved all the things in life, though in different ways. He loved his friends, and enjoyed spending time with them when none of them were busy. He loved his people, and took pride in their accomplishments. He loved the other Nations, as allies, partners, and occasionally lovers.

But England... that was different. It was a fuller love, a rose amongst lilies. He couldn't quite say what captivated him – perhaps his emerald eyes, so expressive and bright. Perhaps it was the way he flushed when embarrassed, trying to cover it up with his sharp tongue. Or maybe it was the way he relaxed when he thought he was alone, lost in some book with only a cup of tea beside him for company.

Whatever the reason, he knew it was the kind of love that came once in a lifetime, and he refused to let it wither away because the island Nation was too stubborn to believe he truly meant his gestures of affection. Some part of him wondered why England refused to believe him; it was hardly like he would go so far for anyone else.

Ah, British pride. So endearing yet infuriating. It didn't help matters much when England chose to fall for America, of all Nations. Now, France could hardly blame America for the other Nation's feelings – he knew the boy loved England, but only as a brother. It seemed the only one who didn't realize that was England himself, which was a shame, really... but it was hardly like America's feelings would change.

Right?

~0~0~

England loved America.

His younger brother, who used to be so cute and innocent, had somehow grown up into a strong and, dare he say it, handsome Nation without him noticing. At first he'd denied his feelings, not wanting to let himself get hurt again. It took two world wars and the start of a 'special relationship' to get him to acknowledge them, if only in his own mind.

He had hoped America would notice and return his feelings, but the boy had always been a bit slow. He was patient – he had to be after dealing with so many colonies as an Empire. Besides, the reward would well be worth it. A day out, the two wandering hand in hand. Perhaps they would eat at a nice restaurant, and England would teasingly correct the younger Nation's manners again. Or perhaps they would sit together at a park, leaning against each other as they enjoyed the lovely afternoon.

They would argue over silly things like spelling or whether coffee or tea was better, then make up with a kiss. And if it lead to other things... well, he wouldn't object. Not really. Because even in bed, it would be tender. Exploring hands, gentle yet firm, caressing his body as lips pressed against his whispered sweet nothings.

But for now those thoughts were just that. But he had time – and perhaps once he and America got together, France would stop teasing him about his lack of love life so much and set his eyes on someone else instead. He was fairly certain Canada has eyes for the man, and although he lamented the boy's tastes, he supposed there were worse choices.

(He tried to imagine the young Nation with someone like Prussia, and shivered in his seat. No, France was most definitely better than some of those other options.)

It was only a matter of time. Then America would realize his own feelings, and they could be happy together.

Right?

~0~0~

America loved Canada.

He always had, but not in the same way. As children, Canada was his best friend and his brother. When they got older (and America won his independence), he was a prize to be won away from England. After that, they were back to being brothers, but...

He couldn't really say at what point he'd started wanting more. He could easily blame his early years as an independent Nation, wanting to secure more land for his people and setting his eyes north. But he knew that wasn't when it started – no, it started later, sometime after his Civil War.

His brother had come by to check in on the recovering Nation, with news of having just gotten his own Nation status. America had thought, when he'd opened his mouth to speak, that he'd comment on how it would have come much sooner if the northern Nation had just come with him. Instead, he'd congratulated Canada, and found he truly meant it.

Because his brother was happy, and he couldn't help but return the smile he got for that response. It was about then that he realized he no longer saw his northern twin as just a sibling anymore. No, he wanted more – he wanted to curl into Canada, as close as their border, and never let go. He wanted to wake up every morning and roll over, catching those violet eyes for the first time that day as his twin woke up beside him. He wanted... he wanted...

He wanted his brother to be happy.

And he saw that way Canada looked at France, oh how he saw it. And although he wished those longing gazes had been directed at him instead, he still felt like he stood a chance as long as France pursued England. And America wished he could tell England he didn't love him the way the island Nation wanted... but he couldn't hurt him like that. Not again.

So what if he loved his brother? France would probably make him happier. And if England was happy thinking someday America would return his love, well, the superpower wouldn't be the one to destroy that happiness. He was the hero, and heroes weren't supposed to be selfish.

Right?

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: So... yeah. First time I really wished you could have more than two characters in the character selection. Oh well, I'll live.

The next four chapters will be long, because it will go through the whole story from each character's point of view. I don't know whether I'll do an epilogue or not; it'll probably depend on reviews on both LJ and here. Since I already know I can do several versions of a timeline without making it repetitive (see Us Against The World), I'm rather confident in providing a decent love story for you guys.

Of course, there will be some sad parts, but I'm trying my best to keep them in character. I'm also trying to make it different from the other fill, because I really don't want to plagiarize, especially something as nice as that. Of course, theirs goes much more in-depth to feelings, because I suck at this type of thing. Oh well.

Also, I have nothing against PruCan. I was just stating in England's POV that he felt Prussia wasn't a good choice in lover for Canada.


	2. Canada Part 1: Idea

Matters of the Heart (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: Love is a complicated thing, especially when the person you love loves someone else. One day, after being rejected by France again in favor of England, Canada asks America, England's crush, to start dating the island Nation so that he stands a chance with France, unaware of America's feelings for him. The chain reaction this starts can only end one way...

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Onesided Pairings (CanFra, FrUK, UKUS, AmeCan), eventual (awkward) FrUK & AmeCan

Note: Read my Author's Page for notes on any differences between Hetalia!canon and my canon. You'll be less confused that way.

((Another Livejournal prompt, but this one grabbed my brain and completely wrote itself out before I could stop it. This will be yet again a de-anon, posting here and on LJ at the same time.

Prompt (and incomplete fill): hetalia-kink. livejournal 18772. html?thread=75822164#t75822164))

Canada (Part 1)

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

This was it. This was the day he would impress France. He'd already found a very nice restaurant that he was sure the older Nation would appreciate, and Canada had even dug out and cleaned the suit France had gotten him for his birthday a few years back. Now the only thing he needed was for the other Nation to agree to a night out. That shouldn't be too hard, right?

He patiently waited for the meeting to end, the only betrayal of his inner nervousness his shaking hands. He tried rubbing them together to ease some of the nerves away, but it only served to make his hands slightly damp from sweat. When he noticed that, he hastily wiped them on his pant legs before just letting them sit in his lap.

Finally, just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, America mercifully called an end to the meeting for the day. Canada quickly stood up, intending on catching France before he left with his friends -

"Matt!"

Canada groaned, turning with a forced smile as his twin ran up, grinning. "Hey, Al."

The superpower stopped next to him, clapping a friendly hand on his shoulder. "You busy later?"

"Ah, I was hoping to make some plans with Francis..." The northern Nation said, watching as said man started to walk out the door while chatting with Spain. He felt the hand lift off his shoulder with an apologetic laugh from his brother.

"Sorry bro, didn't realize I was keeping you behind. I'll catch up with ya later, alright?"

Giving America a thankful glance before setting off, he quickly ran up to the older Nation and caught his attention. "Uhm, Francis?"

"Oui?" The man asked, turned to look at him.

The attention sent Canada's heart beating quickly, and he fought down the nerves threatening to ruin this for him. He steeled his resolve. "I was hoping, if you weren't busy, if we could maybe go get dinner or something...?" He trailed off hopefully, only to be disappointed when France gave him an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, but I just made plans with Toni and Gilbert. Maybe another time, mon fil?"

The younger Nation sighed and nodded, watching disappointingly as his crush left. He turned to go grab the stuff he'd left behind in his hurry, and ran head-first into his twin.

"You okay, Matt?" America asked, looking him over before looking past him to where the other Nation had disappeared. "Did Francis turn you down or something?"

Canada nodded sadly, and his brother slung a sympathetic arm around his back. "Well, how about I get you some ice cream and you can vent to me. That sound good?"

It did. The northern twin smiled gratefully, before something sprang to mind. "Why are you still here? I thought you'd be gone by now."

America blinked at the question. "Ah, I was talking to Yong Soo about something, but he had to go. I saw you were over here by yourself, so I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

That made sense, Canada guessed as they made their way out and down the street to the local ice cream parlor. Taking advantage of his brother paying, he ordered the largest item on the menu, the superpower shaking his head while ordering something smaller. While waiting, the two chatted about nothing in particular, only stopping once their orders arrived.

As they ate, the northern twin decided with a small smile that maybe the day wasn't a complete loss. His brother always did know how to bring him out of a funk, keeping him from wallowing in bad feelings for too long. America was the main reason he had continued to go after France long after he would have given up otherwise, and for that he was grateful.

That turned his thoughts to the older Nation, and he wondered what he was doing wrong. Was he not being forward enough? He'd been very young when he was taken from France, and England had always been too busy with his empire to bother teaching his wards about the intricacies of romance. Everything Canada knew about it came from books, movies, or what he'd seen personally over the years.

Apparently his face was betraying what he was thinking, because America caught his attention with a concerned frown. "You okay? You started frowning all of a sudden."

The northern brother shook his head. "I just... I want to spend more time with Francis, but he's always so busy..." He didn't want to say anything about his crush, lest the superpower start teasing him mercilessly about it.

The southern Nation nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'd like to spend more time with Artie, but he always gets uptight and prissy when I ask him to hang out and play video games or something."

Canada blinked, looking up at his brother incredulously. America wanted to spend more time with England? And England had a crush on his brother...

A plan started forming in his mind, one that, if successful, would mean he finally had a shot at being with his own crush.

"Alfred... there's something I should tell you." The northern Nation said slowly as his twin took another bite, trying to make sure he worded this so the other Nation didn't misunderstand.

America blinked in confusion, spoon still in his mouth. "Yeah?"

"England loves you. And not in the 'you're his brother' way; it's more of the 'he wants to kiss you, cuddle with you, and go out on dates' way."

The spoon clattered to the table, the superpower's face drained of most of its blood. "What?"

Canada pressed on, trying to make sure he got the idea through before his brother could get his balance back. "And since you want to spend more time with him, I think it might be good for both of you if you asked him out on a date."

America started sputtering, face quickly regaining color as a flush spread across his face. "But I – he's – brother – you – I can't – I don't-"

The northern Nation grabbed his twin's hand, giving him an encouraging smile. "I know it's sudden, but I really think you'd be good for each other. He might help you tone down a bit, and you can drag him out of his stuffy old man shell."

The southern twin looked up, down, to the side, and down again, before glancing back up at his brother nervously. "Are... are you sure?"

Canada nodded, still smiling. "Please? For me? Just one date, just to see whether it could work."

Slowly, America nodded back, unreadable expression on his face. The superpower sighed, before his face became hopeful. "Can you help me out, then? I haven't been on a date in a while..."

Cheering internally, the northern twin beamed thankfully. "Of course Al! Anything to help you and Arthur out!"

The two left the parlor together, Canada eagerly rattling off everything he'd have to either teach or reteach his brother as the other lagged a step or two behind him. If this was going to work, he'd have to make sure the superpower was impressive on this important first date. If everything went well, the rest would come naturally to the two, or so he hoped.

He returned to his hotel room in a better mood than he'd been in for quite a while. Canada grabbed his bear and twirled around while laughing cheerfully, before falling back onto the bed with a wide grin on his face. Why hadn't he thought of this sooner? All of them could have been settled into happy relationships at this point.

"Everything's going great... Once Al and Arthur are dating, Francis will notice my feelings..." He told the bear, shutting his eyes as he relaxed. "And then all of us will be happy!"

He drifted off into peaceful dreams, still smiling and unaware of the confused expression on the bear's face.

"But I thought you were with that other guy..."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: Ulgh. Okay, I lied about doing four long chapters, because I realized I didn't want to give the whole story away at once (plus that's a lot to write. Srsly. I'm breaking the POVs into three parts each in order to make them a bit more manageable.)

Yeah, this is the other story I'm going to work on for, since it's not gonna be too long and I just want to get it off my plate so I can get back to the other ones. Since this will only be about thirteen or fourteen chapters long, depending on whether I think this needs an epilogue or not.

Hero Training should be up soon, if I haven't posted it first. Thank you all for the patience and encouraging words. I will do my best to update both of these stories at least once a week, so that I don't burn myself out again so soon. If I feel up to it, I'll get back to UATW, then ATP. But I'm not counting on that.


	3. France Part 1: Patience

Matters of the Heart (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: Love is a complicated thing, especially when the person you love loves someone else. One day, after being rejected by France again in favor of England, Canada asks America, England's crush, to start dating the island Nation so that he stands a chance with France, unaware of America's feelings for him. The chain reaction this starts can only end one way...

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Onesided Pairings (CanFra, FrUK, UKUS, AmeCan), eventual (awkward) FrUK & AmeCan

Note: Read my Author's Page for notes on any differences between Hetalia!canon and my canon. You'll be less confused that way.

((Another Livejournal prompt, but this one grabbed my brain and completely wrote itself out before I could stop it. This will be yet again a de-anon, posting here and on LJ at the same time.

Prompt (and incomplete fill): hetalia-kink. livejournal 18772. html?thread=75822164#t75822164))

France (Part 1)

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

England was in a particularly good mood today, France decided as he once again glanced in the direction of the island Nation. The shorter man had a light, almost unnoticeable smile on his face as he listened to America give his speech on the latest things he was making available to overseas buyers.

It really was nice to see the usually sour Nation smiling, so the other European Nation decided to play it safe and not bring it to England's attention, which would undoubtedly cause it to vanish faster than he could say _sacre bleu_. France returned his attention to the front, hoping he hadn't missed anything too important as he resumed noting down which products he would think about importing. Ah well, he could always check someone's notes later if needed.

Eventually America called an end to the meeting for the day, allowing him a chance to stretch before gathering up his papers. Spain made his way over, still smiling even through the relentless exhaustion from his economy. "Hola, Francis!"

"Bonjour, Toni." He replied, tucking his papers into his briefcase, giving his friend his full attention as they walked together towards the exit.

"You seem to be in a good mood today." The dark-haired man commented idly, glance inquiringly at the other Nation.

France chuckled lightly. "Ah, Arthur was in a good mood today; in fact, he was actually smiling. It's so rare to see when he's around people that I decided not to bring it up."

Spain grinned, clapping a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Well, why don't we celebrate with a few rounds? I know Gilbert's hanging around somewhere, and it's not a party unless he's there hitting on everyone in the bar."

"But of course; I would never turn down a chance to drink with you two..." he put a finger to his lips, a playful smile on his face. "unless, of course, I finally managed to get Arthur in my arms."

"Of course." The Spaniard chuckled, just as hasty footsteps approached them from behind.

"Uhm, Francis?" They both turned, only to see Canada there, the younger Nation focused on France.

"Oui?" Said man asked, watching with mild amusement as his former colony got flustered at the attention. Puppy love was always something he tried not to encourage, but the boy was persistent. One of these days he would have to sit down with him and explain the intricacies of romance, since it was obvious England had failed at the job. Ah well, that was for another time.

"I was hoping, if you weren't busy, if we could maybe go get dinner or something...?" Canada looked so hopeful, it almost hurt to have to turn him down.

"I'm sorry, but I just made plans with Toni and Gilbert. Maybe another time, mon fil?" France told him apologetically, then watched the boy's expression crumple into disappointment. The northern Nation sighed and nodded quietly, and the European Nations turned and walked away.

"Maybe you should give him a chance." Spain thoughtfully remarked to his friend once they were away.

The blond Nation shook his head. "Like you did with Lovino?" At the sheepish expression on the Spaniard's face, France quirked a light smile. "I know you meant well, but you really weren't suited for each other. Plus you can't deny how happy he's been with Laura once he finally got around to asking her out."

The dark-haired man smiled enthusiastically. "You were right; the two are cute together." He wiped at imaginary tears. "He's grown up and made Boss so proud..."

The Frenchman agreed, only to catch sight of a certain island Nation out of the corner of his eye. He excused himself from the other Nation, who was busy in a daydream and didn't even notice his friend leaving.

He wrapped an arm around the shorter man's shoulders, feeling England tense with an inner sigh of disappointment. "Bonjour, mon petit lapin, you look lonely."

"Bugger off, frog." The Englishman replied, jabbing an elbow into France's chest. "What do you want, Francis?"

The Frenchman rubbed idly at the injured spot, giving his love a smile. "Like I said, Arthur, you looked lonely, and I thought you might enjoy some company."

"I'm fine," England huffed out, but didn't otherwise indicate he wanted him to leave. "That can't be the only reason you're bothering me right now, so out with it."

France grinned. "Of course," he replied, moving around so he was in front of the island Nation. "I was hoping you might join me for dinner tomorrow if you aren't busy."

The shorter man rolled his eyes, annoyance flashing in his eyes. "Unfortunately for you, I am. And even if I weren't, I wouldn't want to be taken on a pity date by the likes of _you_." He bit out the last word, making it clear what he thought of the idea.

The taller man shook his head. "It's not a 'pity date', as you so call it. Can't I genuinely want to take you somewhere nice without some ulterior motive behind it?"

"From the flirt of Europe? No, not particularly." England replied without hesitation. He glanced at his watch, before looking back to the Frenchman. "If you'll excuse me, I have places I need to be. Good day." With that, he turned on his heels and walked away.

France watched as the Englishman walked away, sighing as he once again wished his love wasn't quite so stubborn. Of course, the thought passed quickly, because it just wouldn't be the same if the challenge wasn't there. He knew the prize at the end was well worth the trouble he was being put through now, so he would keep trying.

Two hands clapped on his shoulder, and he knew without looking who was on either side of him.

"Man, I still don't know why you keep going after that hardass." Prussia remarked from his left.

Spain continued from his right. "You've spent decades trying to get him to fall for you; don't you think you should move on?"

France shook his head, a sad smile on his lips. "I don't have a choice – he's the one I've completely fallen for." He glanced to either side, the smile becoming amused. "Maybe someday you two will understand as well."

The two exchanged confused glances before shrugging together, moving back and releasing their hold on their mutual friend. "If you say so..." The ex-Nation said, unconvinced. He then grinned, something that would have anyone else nervous. "Why aren't we drinking right now? We can hit on people and forget about all this love business for a while, am I right?"

Spain cheered, and the two started making their way to the nearest bar. France laughed and followed, cheered already by the presence of his closest friends. Maybe taking his mind off of England for a while would help a bit, as Prussia said. It certainly couldn't hurt, at least.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: Laura = Belgium. Yes, I decided to toss in RomBelg – sorry, Spamano fans, but Romano showed up and threatened me until I threw it in! ((watches as half the readers glare at me in disgust)) ...and maybe I'm hinting at PruSpa (SpaPru?) too. All the rarepairs owo yes...

So... yeah. Slow updates, but at least I'm updating at all. ((sigh)) My muse is a pain in the ass sometimes... but at least she's slowly getting back to her job. That's all I could ask for, honestly.

The America parts are going to be the easiest for me, while France's and England's will probably be the most difficult. This is my first time seriously writing in their POVs, and I don't want to screw up and ruin the story.


	4. England Part 1: Musings

Matters of the Heart (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: Love is a complicated thing, especially when the person you love loves someone else. One day, after being rejected by France again in favor of England, Canada asks America, England's crush, to start dating the island Nation so that he stands a chance with France, unaware of America's feelings for him. The chain reaction this starts can only end one way...

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Onesided Pairings (CanFra, FrUK, UKUS, AmeCan), eventual (awkward) FrUK & AmeCan

Note: Read my Author's Page for notes on any differences between Hetalia!canon and my canon. You'll be less confused that way.

((Another Livejournal prompt, but this one grabbed my brain and completely wrote itself out before I could stop it. This will be yet again a de-anon, posting here and on LJ at the same time.

Prompt (and incomplete fill): hetalia-kink. livejournal 18772. html?thread=75822164#t75822164))

England (Part 1)

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

It was nice to see how responsible America was being lately, England idly thought as the superpower continued speaking. While he certainly didn't mind his former colony's playful side, there was a time and a place for it, and the meeting room wasn't it.

He allowed the younger Nation's voice to wash over him, the light accent rather pleasing to his ears. Of course, all Nations had various accents they slipped into depending on where they were and what mood they were in, but America's accents were the most interesting to him. Listening a but closer, he tried to figure out what this one was – west coast, perhaps?

Oh, if only he could find the time, he would spend it cataloging all those accents one by one, building up a mental dictionary so that he could always tell how the other was feeling...

(Somehow that train of thought lead to him wondering how the young Nation sounded in the middle of love making – not that he would admit to that.)

He only noticed that the meeting had ended when the Nations around him started packing up their papers, and quickly started doing the same, snapped out of his imaginings. He was one of the first out of the room, idly checking his watch for the time as he made his way to the meeting place he and America had agreed on before today's meeting.

The two had agreed, as this was the last day of this particular World Meeting, to go get some drinks together and chat. Seeing as how forgetful the American could sometimes be, the island Nation figured it would be best to catch him as he left the building and remind him that way. It was the main reason he'd made sure he was one of the first out, since otherwise it would be much more difficult (and frustrating) to track the superpower down.

England was hoping that, at the right moment, he could casually ask the other out on a proper date; of course, there was always the chance he would either miss it entirely or laugh it off as a joke, but those mistakes would be easy enough to rectify.

A chuckle escaped his lips unbidden at the thought. He could already picture the shocked expression on the other's face, before it slowly melted into something warmer.

The other Nations started leaving the building, splitting off in different directions as they either went to get food, drinks, their hotels, or even to the airport. However, America wasn't among them like expected, and he wondered what was keeping the superpower.

He spotted Japan out of the corner of his eye, waving him over. The other island Nation reluctantly joined him; knowing him, he was probably in a hurry to get home. England would make it short then. "Have you seen Alfred? He's usually one of the first out of the room and he was supposed to meet me here..."

The Asian man slightly bowed his head in thought. "I believe I saw my brother Yong Soo approach him about something; perhaps they were discussing the products America was speaking about today?"

The European man nodded in understanding. "That makes sense. Thank you, Kiku; sorry for keeping you." He bowed politely to the other Nation.

Japan returned the bow and told him "It was no trouble, Arthur-san" before leaving, his step slightly hastened to make up for lost time.

England sighed, preparing himself for a wait. He checked his watch again, and figured it would at least be another fifteen or so minutes before the young Nation came out. When America and South Korea started talking about products, it would inevitably turn to games, which in turn would spark a short yet energetic fight over whichever game they were bonding over that week.

An arm wrapped around his shoulder, and he tensed, already certain of who it was even before the smooth French accent sounded. "Bonjour, mon petit lapin, you look lonely."

"Bugger off, frog." The Englishman replied as he jabbed an elbow into where he figured to be the other Nation's chest, not in the mood to deal with his worst frenemy right now. Thankfully the man removed his arm in response, and England turned to look at him. "What do you want, Francis?"

France rubbed at the spot England had hit while smiling at him. "Like I said, Arthur, you looked lonely, and I thought you might enjoy some company."

Oh lovely, just what he needed. But he was determined to remain calm; once America came out the doors, he could take his leave. "I'm fine," he huffed. "That can't be the only reason you're bothering me right now, so out with it."

"Of course," The taller Nation moved around to stand in front of him, now grinning in that annoying way of his. "I was hoping you might join me for dinner tomorrow if you aren't busy."

Another jab at his love life? Didn't the man have anything better to do? England rolled his eyes. "Unfortunately for you, I am. And even if I weren't, I wouldn't want to be taken on a pity date by the likes of you." He bit out the last word, his temper wearing thin as the conversation went on.

The Frenchman shook his head. "It's not a 'pity date', as you so call it. Can't I genuinely want to take you somewhere nice without some ulterior motive behind it?"

"From the flirt of Europe? No, not particularly." The island replied without hesitation, knowing without a doubt that if he accepted he would be doomed to a night of nothing but teasing from the man who was well known for sleeping with anyone who was willing. "If you'll excuse me, I have places I need to be. Good day."

With that, he turned on his heels and left, all thoughts of America gone from his mind for the moment.

In fact, he was several blocks away before he remembered that he was supposed to be waiting for the younger Nation. He hesitated a moment before reluctantly turning around to go back (even if he had to deal with France again), only to spot said Nation and his twin walking down the other side of the street.

He would have gone and joined them, but Canada looked rather put down, and America seemed to be trying to cheer him up with a joke. England decided that drinks – and that date – could wait for another time.

It wasn't that he felt like he was getting in the way; it was merely a fact that the superpower tended to cheer up his brother much faster and with less trouble if there was no one else there to take the American's attention away. It was a tried and tested conclusion he'd arrived at over several decades of both distant observation and personal experience.

...alright, so maybe he felt a little left out. And he really didn't feel like looking for someone else to spend the evening with this time. With a sigh, he turned away from the two and started heading in the other direction.

As he made his way back to the hotel he was staying in, he idly wondered how and why the superpower had gotten so good at cheering Canada up. Maybe it was a twin thing?

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: Fuck it all, I'm gonna just try to finish this story off all at once while my muse claims she's up for the job. The sooner I get it off my plate, the more comfortable I'll be with picking up Across the Pond and Us Against The World again. The only other thing I'll try to write is the last three bunnies that still need to go up.

Also, for people who don't like the lack of Spamano, I'd like to point out – again – that I have _nothing_ against that pairing _at all_. It's just how the chapter wrote itself, and it was important to show that colony/caretaker pairings don't necessarily have to work. It's similar to why Franada and USUK aren't happening in this story. Also, the PruSpa thing was mostly a passing whim/joke, and probably won't go anywhere over the course of the story.

Actually, I'll just go delete that line now.


	5. America Part 1: Worry

Matters of the Heart (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: Love is a complicated thing, especially when the person you love loves someone else. One day, after being rejected by France again in favor of England, Canada asks America, England's crush, to start dating the island Nation so that he stands a chance with France, unaware of America's feelings for him. The chain reaction this starts can only end one way...

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Onesided Pairings (CanFra, FrUK, UKUS, AmeCan), eventual (awkward) FrUK & AmeCan

Note: Read my Author's Page for notes on any differences between Hetalia!canon and my canon. You'll be less confused that way.

((Another Livejournal prompt, but this one grabbed my brain and completely wrote itself out before I could stop it. This will be yet again a de-anon, posting here and on LJ at the same time.

Prompt (and incomplete fill): hetalia-kink. livejournal 18772. html?thread=75822164#t75822164))

America (Part 1)

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

His brother was nervous, that much was obvious. America watched out of the corner of his eye as Canada continued to hide how his hands were shaking, unnoticed by anyone but him. At any other time, he might have dropped what he was doing to try to figure out what was wrong and how to fix it, but right now he was in the middle of a speech which he knew was important.

Sighing internally, he redirected his attention to the rest of the room, wanting to just get this over with so he could go home... Wait, that's right, he'd promised England they'd go out for drinks after this, so he couldn't just leave like he'd originally planned. Not that he minded going out to drink with his former colonizer, but the island Nation tended to drink too much and then had to be dragged back to his hotel room while he went on and on about whatever came to his alcohol-laden mind.

He wrapped up his speech on his latest products, thanking the others and wishing them well until the next meeting two months from then. As the others started packing up, America all but rushed over to his brother.

"Matt!" He called out, getting his twin's attention.

"Hey, Al." The southern Nation nearly hesitated at the plastered smile, but pushed on, clapping a friendly hand on the other's shoulder.

"You busy later?" If he wasn't, maybe America could take his brother to see a movie or something.

Canada's eyes were focused on the exit – no wait, on France, who was just leaving. "Ah, I was hoping to make some plans with Francis..."

The superpower removed his hand, face not betraying how he felt about that. "Sorry bro, didn't realize I was keeping you behind. I'll catch up with ya later, alright?"

The northern Nation gave him a thankful smile, smoothing over any hurt he might have felt, and darted off after the European man. Shaking his head, he turned back to his seat, only to see his friend South Korea still there and not with China or one of the other Asians.

"Oh, hey Yong Soo!" He greeted with a smile. "You're still here? I thought you'd be with Yao right now."

The Asian man shrugged with a smile. "You said you wanted my feedback on the Starcraft beta, so I figured I'd get it to you now." He pulled a folder out of his bag, handing it to his friend with a flare.

"Oh, thanks!" America replied, taking the offered folder and flipping through it quickly. "Anything you think needs to be tweaked a bit before the full release?"

"Oh, a few small things here and there, maybe some timing changes, and of course nerfing Protoss and Terran." South Korea told the other casually, grinning as he mentioned the last part.

The superpower laughed. "That's not biased at all. Alright, I'll be sure this gets to the right people."

"Thanks." After a moment's pause, he asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Huh?" America asked, playing dumb. "Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

The Asian man gave him a long look, before nodding. "Alright, just checking." He then grinned again. "You'd better be ready for this weekend, 'cause I'm kicking your ass!"

With a laugh the American man waved his friend off, tucking the folder in his case before heading out the doors himself. Down the hall, he spotted his brother standing by himself, staring sadly towards the exit. The superpower made his way over, getting there just as Canada turned around and ran into him.

"You okay, Matt?" America asked, taking in the despondent expression and stance of his twin before glancing in the direction France had probably gone. "Did Francis turn you down or something?"

Canada nodded sadly, prompting the superpower to wrap a sympathetic arm around his shoulders. "Well, how about I get you some ice cream and you can vent to me. That sound good?" When the northern Nation smiled lightly in response, his brother knew he'd made the right call.

"Why are you still here? I thought you'd be gone by now." The Canadian asked after a moment's silence.

America blinked, having not expected that question even though he should have. "Ah, I was talking to Yong Soo about something, but he had to go. I saw you were over here by yourself, so I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Canada gave him another small smile, and the two made their way out and down the street to the ice cream parlor he'd spotted on his way to the meeting a few days ago. All thoughts of his promise to England were long gone from America's mind, his focus entirely on cheering his twin up. After they ordered, the two simply talked, making sure to avoid anything the northern Nation didn't want to talk about.

As they ate, the superpower quietly mused to himself that even if things had to stay like this, he could at least pretend in his own mind that they had something more. It was a silly indulgence, but it was all he had, so he let it be.

He noted the small thoughtful frown on Canada's face, and wondered with a bit of concern what he was thinking about. "You okay? You started frowning all of a sudden."

His brother shook his head, snapping out of his thoughts. "I just... I want to spend more time with Francis, but he's always so busy..."

America could sympathize oh so well, but in his case it was with the person across from him. He nodded, showing he understood, but decided to take the safe route. "Yeah, I'd like to spend more time with Artie, but he always gets uptight and prissy when I ask him to hang out and play video games or something."

And it was even the truth – it would be nice to be able to hang out with the Briton more, but he didn't want the other to think he was returning his affections through some misunderstanding. Canada's eyebrows raised as he stared at his brother, before they furrowed in thought.

The northern twin started speaking slowly as America took another bite of his ice cream. "Alfred... there's something I should tell you."

"Yeah?" What did he want to tell him? The southern Nation started to get a bad feeling in his gut.

"England loves you. And not in the 'you're his brother' way; it's more of the 'he wants to kiss you, cuddle with you, and go out on dates' way."

..._oh_. Oh no. No no no, he couldn't be- "What?" The spoon fell from his mouth, unnoticed by the American who was really not liking where this was going.

"And since you want to spend more time with him, I think it might be good for both of you if you asked him out on a date."

America started sputtering, unable to complete any of the thoughts racing through his head. "But I – he's – brother – you – I can't – I don't-"

Canada grabbed his hand, giving him a smile that weakened his resolve. "I know it's sudden, but I really think you'd be good for each other. He might help you tone down a bit, and you can drag him out of his stuffy old man shell."

The southern twin's head fell, eyes focused on the hands on his lap. A battle raged in his mind between just telling the other he couldn't and letting this ride out to see what happened. Eventually he glanced back up, noting the hope in the other's expression. "Are... are you sure?"

"Please? For me? Just one date, just to see whether it could work."

Damnit... he couldn't say no. Not to his brother. He nodded slowly, feeling an uncomfortable weight settle in his chest. He slapped himself internally, noting with a small bit of hope that there was still a chance to spend time with the other before things changed for good. "Can you help me out, then? I haven't been on a date in a while..."

The smile he received in return made him feel a bit better about all of this. "Of course Al! Anything to help you and Arthur out!"

As they left the parlor, Canada chatting about who knows what, all America could wonder was how he would pull this off without anyone suspecting a thing.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: And with that, the first round of POVs is complete. The next round will be a bit more diverse as each does their own things in preparation for the last part. I've -yet again- changed my plans for the date, so that it'll be in two parts, each in all four POVs as appropriate.

So... yeah, only six more chapters I think. And yes, I had to toss in the Starcraft reference because, well, South Korea.

Also, America is just a big ball of feels for me in this story, because he can be such a selfless idiot. You could have solved this problem long ago if you'd just manned up and admitted to your feelings, even if he turned you down! Geeze...

But then again there wouldn't be a story if he had. Now would there? Hmm...


	6. America Part 2: Planning

Matters of the Heart (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: Love is a complicated thing, especially when the person you love loves someone else. One day, after being rejected by France again in favor of England, Canada asks America, England's crush, to start dating the island Nation so that he stands a chance with France, unaware of America's feelings for him. The chain reaction this starts can only end one way...

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Onesided Pairings (CanFra, FrUK, UKUS, AmeCan), eventual (awkward) FrUK & AmeCan

Note: Read my Author's Page for notes on any differences between Hetalia!canon and my canon. You'll be less confused that way.

((Another Livejournal prompt, but this one grabbed my brain and completely wrote itself out before I could stop it. This will be yet again a de-anon, posting here and on LJ at the same time.

Prompt (and incomplete fill): ht(tp:) . ?thread=75822164#t75822164))

America (Part 2)

((Apparently I confused some people. The link above goes to the prompt and the _**other fill**_; aka the one that was written by _someone else_ and inspired me to write mine. The fill the above link goes to _**is not mine**_! This has been your public service announcement.))

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

America paced in his living room, waiting for his twin to arrive so they could start 'refreshing' his manners before his big 'date'. Honestly, he remembered them all perfectly well, but it was an excuse to get the Canadian over for the next couple of weekends while he tried to think of how he could sabotage this thing without either England or Canada realized what he was doing.

On top of that, he had to somehow avoid both of their 'you could have tried harder' looks which would definitely guilt him into giving it another shot and thus prolonging the issue. Once again he found himself wondering why he'd even agreed, before that pleading, hopeful face appeared in his mind and made him feel guilty all over again.

He wanted to make his brother happy, he really did, but he didn't even want to think of what would happen if he was found out; England would hate him, France would hate him, and there was a very good chance Canada would hate him, which was the worst of all. If that weren't enough, he'd have to deal with the mocking of all the other Nations for who knows how long.

The superpower shook his head. He had the full talent of Hollywood behind him; if he could hide something like unrequited love, then surely it wouldn't be too hard to fake this – his actors did it all the time, so why couldn't he?

The doorbell rang, bringing the American out of his thoughts. Taking a second to compose himself, he made his way over and opened the door, smiling at the person he'd been waiting for. "Hey Mattie!" He cheerfully greeted the other, stepping to the side so Canada could come in. "You're early."

"Traffic wasn't as heavy as I thought it'd be." His brother replied, taking off his shoes and nudging them to the side so they weren't in the way. America closed the door behind him, casually watching as the Canadian made his way to the kitchen. Idly, he wondered whether his northern twin even noticed how he didn't make much noise when he walked. Maybe it was an old habit from his hunting days?

"Al?" The southern Nation blinked out of this thoughts again, finally moving to join Canada, who was in the middle of setting up the table for the 'mock date'. (He had to remind himself that that was all it was.)

"Yeah, Mattie?" The American asked, leaning against the doorway as his twin pulled out some boxes from the cabinet.

The Canadian turned to look at him. "There you are; can you set the table while I make lunch?"

"Sure." It only took a few minutes, mostly because the northern Nation had to remind his twin to put out extras for practice. After a few more minutes their lunch was ready, and it was time to begin.

"It's easy enough to remember Al; it's always left to right."

"Yeah, yeah..." America dismissed, although he did switch over to the 'correct' fork for the salad his brother had insisted on. "I'll never get why you need to have a different fork or spoon for every dish; I mean, it's so much easier with just one, am I right?"

Canada sighed. "It's a cultural holdover from the eleventh century when manners and chivalry were considered to be extremely important. And stop eating so quickly; this isn't a contest."

The superpower chuckled, slowing down. "Learn all that from Francis, did ya?"

"And Arthur, when he had time for me." The northern twin sighed. "I thought he would've taught you before you left, since he didn't have as large an empire then."

"He might've... in between the complaints of 'Alfred, don't use the scones to knock apples out of the tree', 'Alfred, stop bringing rabbits into the house they're making a mess everywhere', and 'Alfred, stop swinging around the wildlife for fun'." The American admitted guiltily.

Canada gave him a flat look. "...sometimes I really wonder about you." The look then morphed to a sly one. "What else did you do to him?"

With a laugh, America started talking about all the various ways he'd managed to drive England into a frenzy, neither paying attention to the fact that the superpower never once needed to be corrected.

~0~0~

Later that evening, the Canadian was passed out on the couch, tired after a long day with his brother. The American, having finished cleaning up after a late dinner, spent several minutes just watching the other sleep.

His gaze slowly moved down Canada's still form, taking in everything – soft blond hair, which he knew from experience was really nice to run his hands through when he could get away with it; pale skin that never seemed to tan no matter how much time his brother spent outside; a well-build frame from decades of hiking and hockey and other sports; and hands that many would be surprised to learn were actually rough from all the physical work he liked to do.

Before he realized it, he had crossed the room and had knelt down beside his brother, running a hand lightly down his twin's cheek. The northern Nation sighed, shifting slightly at the touch. After waiting a moment to make sure the other wasn't waking up, America slowly started running a hand through his brother's hair, making sure to avoid any snarls he ran into.

Another sigh came from the sleeping teenager, a small smile on his face. A matching smile was on the American's face, although it was tinted with a hint of sorrow. It was rare he had a chance to do this, considering if his brother woke up he didn't want to be caught doing something so intimate.

In his mind, they were somewhere else; a bed, he having just woken up and was waiting quietly for the Canadian to wake up so he could catch the first glimpse of those beautiful eyes as the fluttered open. Canada would smile sweetly at him as their gazes met; his lips would part to greet him-

"_Francis..._"

America's hand stopped moving as he was forcibly dragged from the daydream. His brother was still asleep, and was obviously in the middle of a nice dream about his crush. Swallowing lightly, the superpower pulled away, quietly standing and picking the northern twin up bridal style. He carried the sleeping Nation to the guest room, tucking him in before returning downstairs.

Idly, he remembered promising Canada he would call France and ask about good restaurants near the hotel, since the next meeting was in Paris. Glancing at his phone, he checked the time over in Europe – seven in the morning; the Frenchman would be awake.

The phone rang once, twice, three times before it was picked up. "_Hallo?_"

"Hey Francis."

"_Oh, Alfred! It's good to hear from you this morning; how are you?_"

America shrugged, knowing the other wouldn't see. "Ah, it's going fine. How about you?"

"_Well enough, considering. Considering the time, it's rather late for you. What has you calling at such a time?_"

"Ah, well..." The superpower replied nervously. "Ya see, I have this date planned after the meeting at your place, so I was wondering if you could name a few good places for dinner..."

"_Oh, magnifique! Who are you going with, if I may pry?_"

"Just a friend!" He deflected, letting the other draw his own conclusions. "But I wanna do this right, so I figured if there was anyone to ask..."

"_But of course! You know I'm always there to help when it comes to love._"

America made a noise of agreement. '_Then give me Mattie's heart; you aren't doing anything with it, so __give it to me, please._' Not that the European ever could. The American wasn't entirely sure how aware France was of the heart he held captive. But that was alright; really, it was.

After all, this was for his brother, and that was the important thing in the end.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: This round of POVs will be more linear than the first one, which was pretty much parallel. Honestly, it just worked out better that way. And yes, they're in a different order, but it's the only one that works with the timeline in my head.

The delay on this is entirely to blame on school suddenly dumping several tests and projects on me that I had to deal with. I apologize and hope this is still up to your standards...

((I'm sorry; I honestly wasn't expecting the last part to be nearly as heartbreaking as it came out. America you _idiot_... -sob-))


	7. Canada Part 2: Relaxing

Matters of the Heart (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: Love is a complicated thing, especially when the person you love loves someone else. One day, after being rejected by France again in favor of England, Canada asks America, England's crush, to start dating the island Nation so that he stands a chance with France, unaware of America's feelings for him. The chain reaction this starts can only end one way...

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Onesided Pairings (CanFra, FrUK, UKUS, AmeCan), eventual (awkward) FrUK & AmeCan

Note: Read my Author's Page for notes on any differences between Hetalia!canon and my canon. You'll be less confused that way.

((Another Livejournal prompt, but this one grabbed my brain and completely wrote itself out before I could stop it. This will be yet again a de-anon, posting here and on LJ at the same time.

Prompt (and incomplete fill): ht (tp:) / / . ?thread=75822164#t75822164))

Canada (Part 2)

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

It was the fourth weekend of practice when something came to the Canadian's mind. "Alfred, did you remember to call Arthur?"

His twin look up from where he'd been messing with the cuffs of the suit they'd dug out of his closet. "Huh?"

Canada groaned. "Al, the entire point of this was for your date with him, but none of that will happen if you don't ask him out!" With that he grabbed a nearby phone, shoving it into his brother's hand before shoving him into the hall.

After some grumbling from the superpower (which his brother replied to with 'hurry up already' ), the northern Nation was pleased to hear the sound of buttons being pushed, along with a faint ringing tone. It was obvious when England picked up, because America's feet shuffled nervously.

"Hey, Artie! ...yeah, yeah, nice to hear you too… so yeah, I was wondering, ya know, if you didn't have any plans after the meeting, if we could maybe go get dinner somewhere..." Laughter came over the line, followed soon after by some sputtering from the southern Nation. "Hey, I tried, okay? ...yeah, that sounds like a plan. And I already have reservations... yeah, that nice place a couple blocks from the hotel... it came recommended, trust me..." A chuckle. "So it's a date then? ...alright, see ya then."

The call ended, and America sighed. Canada stepped out to join him, clapping him on the shoulder. "See, that wasn't too hard, was it?

"Says you." The superpower jabbed back before smiling lightly. "But yeah, it's- it's good to have that off my chest."

"And just think – if this all works out you'll be able to hang out with Arthur more! Just promise you won't forget about me and hang out occasionally, alright?" The northern brother teased, grinning.

"Of course not!" The American replied quickly. "I'd _never_ forget about you! Promise!"

Blinking slightly at the rather intense reply, Canada gave his brother a look. "I know that, I was teasing you."

"_Oh_, right, I knew that..." The southern brother chuckled out, grinning weakly. His stomach growled about then, reminding the two that neither of them had had lunch yet. "Hey, wanna go out for lunch? I know that new movie you wanted to see is out, so maybe the Chinese place near the theater before we go see it?"

The Canadian tilted his head thoughtfully before nodding. "Sounds good. You get out of that while I check movie times, alright?"

America nodded, darting back into the bedroom and quickly shutting the door while Canada shook his head and chuckled. Heading downstairs, he pulled his brother's phone out of his pocket, ignoring the familiar background of the two of them at Niagara Falls from the previous summer – a favorite picture for both of them – while he quickly searched times at the theater. Good, there was a time that gave them more than an hour to eat and find good seats.

"Found one?" The southern Nation asked from the stairs.

"Yeah, at three thirty. Ready?"

The superpower grabbed his keys and phone from his twin. "Yup; let's go!"

The drive to the restaurant consisted of the two trying to out-sing each other whenever a song they knew came on on the radio, laughing whenever they managed to mess up the lyrics. By the time they'd arrived, they'd only managed to get one song right, but neither really cared.

Thankfully it was after the lunch rush, so the two were quickly seated at one of the smaller tables near the back. They ordered their drinks, then spent the next ten minutes arguing over whether to get the wonton soup or pork buns before finally settling on the garlic shrimp.

"Welcome back." The waitress greeted America cheerfully, obviously recognizing him. "You bring your boyfriend this time?"

The two choked together. "I told you, he's not my boyfriend." The American corrected while blushing; Canada was certain his face just about matched his brothers because of the embarrassment.

She sighed disapprovingly. "Then you better snatch him up before someone else does!"

After she took their orders and left, the superpower chuckled nervously. "Sorry about that; she saw the picture on my phone and thought you were my boyfriend. I've tried correcting her but she just doesn't believe me..."

"It's alright; some people can be pretty weird, after all." The Canadian reassured.

"Yeah, weird..."

The rest of lunch was spent chatting about whatever came to mind, ranging from new actors to the recent politics they'd had to deal with. Canada remembered at the last moment to limit his annoyed rant on the latest perceived failings of what his government was doing to only a few minutes, while America listened without speaking up to say more than 'that sucks' or 'damn, really?', which was rather thoughtful in the northern twin's opinion.

Once they finished eating, they rushed over to the theater, America cheering as he made it to the door first. Inside, they bought their tickets before giving in and buying candy at the concession stand, before finding the correct room and getting the good seats near the back.

They managed to polish off most of the candy before the previews started, having too much fun sneakily shoving it into each other's mouths when the other was distracted. After getting shushed several times for not keeping their laughter quiet, they eventually managed to settle back to enjoy the film.

Half an hour in, Canada nearly choked on the Reece's cup unceremoniously pushed past his lips. He glared at his brother who was cheerily munching on the companion cup, giving him a cheeky grin before tossing the last piece in his own mouth. Sighing (and not wanting to waste perfectly good candy), the northern Nation chewed and swallowed, making sure to smack the back of America's head a few minutes later.

That, of course, prompted a small war wherein the two tried to hit each other as many times as possible without getting the people around them to glare at them in annoyance.

An hour after that, the two left the theater, still laughing about something the southern twin had though up a moment ago. The Canadian felt like his heart was going to burst from how relaxed and happy he was at the moment.

Hanging out with his brother was always so _easy_ – he didn't have to worry about messing up or looking like a dork or anything, because the American never minded or judged him for it; just laughed it off or tried to one-up him.

As the two returned to the superpower's house for the evening, a thought struck him – would he ever have this kind of easy relationship with France once they started dating?

He really, really hoped so.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: So the date's set up, and everything's going to go down once they get to it. Also, it seems like America's crush is really obvious when the two of them go out and do stuff together without the other Nations around. For some reason it amuses me that Matt is so oblivious to it all even though there's so many little and not-so-little signs that he should be picking up on.

I'd planned from England and Canada chatting in this chapter, but it didn't happen. Ah well, that's what next chapter is for!


	8. England Part 2: Speaking

Matters of the Heart (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: Love is a complicated thing, especially when the person you love loves someone else. One day, after being rejected by France again in favor of England, Canada asks America, England's crush, to start dating the island Nation so that he stands a chance with France, unaware of America's feelings for him. The chain reaction this starts can only end one way...

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Onesided Pairings (CanFra, FrUK, UKUS, AmeCan), eventual (awkward) FrUK & AmeCan

Note: Read my Author's Page for notes on any differences between Hetalia!canon and my canon. You'll be less confused that way.

((Another Livejournal prompt, but this one grabbed my brain and completely wrote itself out before I could stop it. This will be yet again a de-anon, posting here and on LJ at the same time.

Prompt (and incomplete fill): ht (tp:) / / . ?thread=75822164#t75822164))

England (Part 2)

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Ever since that fortunate phone call, England had been in a wonderful mood. Even the usual paperwork and other political nonsense wasn't enough to bring down the fact that America had actually asked him out on a date without a push on his part.

The younger Nation's voice had easily betrayed his nervousness – the poor boy must still be confused about his feelings and trying to find his footing. It was a rather cute mental image, and the island Nation couldn't wait to start helping him sort it all out (although a shy America was oddly appealing to him, considering how rarely he'd seen it).

Hmm, thinking of the other Nation... he glanced at the phone, wondering whether it was a good idea to check in on the American and double-check the time and date of the dinner. Of course, it had nothing to do with the desire to hear his voice again (alright, maybe a little), he told himself as he dialed the American's number.

It picked up on the second ring. "_Hello?_" The voice on the other end asked.

He sat up straight, frowning lightly. "Alfred?"

"_No, this is Matthew._"

Ah, so that was why the voice sounded off. He relaxed again, smile returning. "Oh, hello Matthew. Where's your brother?" Not to say talking with Canada wasn't also nice, but he'd been hoping... ah well.

"_On a fast food run. He insisted after a couple hours of practice._"

"Practice?"

A small laugh. "_For your date. I've been helping him refresh his manners so that he can impress you._"

Well, that was certainly sweet of the superpower. "So he told you then?"

"_Yeah, something like that._"

England leaned forward, interested. "And how did that go?"

A pause; probably trying to make sure he remembered everything. "_Well, Al and I were sitting at that ice creamery near the meeting building a couple weeks back-_" The Nation nodded. He remembered that; so that was where they'd gone. "_-and we ended up talking about, well, Francis, and how I'd like to hang out with him more-_"

The Brit chuckled. "I know about your crush, dear. You don't have to dance around it for my sake."

"_Ah, right._" Canada coughed out nervously. "_Anyway, he ended up mentioning about how he'd like to hang out with you more._"

How cute; both of the twins danced around the matter the same way. He filed that away for future reference. "Really now."

"_Mmhmm. So I decided after a bit to tell him that you liked him romantically._" England sat up straight – that certainly hadn't been expected. "_He was confused at first until I spelled it out for him, then he started acting nervous and worried. I think he just didn't let himself think about it before then, but he looked kinda hopeful when he asked if I was sure._"

"So you're saying he thought I didn't return his feelings?" That particular idea had never crossed his mind, but if it were true, it might explain a few things. To be fair, he knew he had always had trouble expressing his feelings clearly; America had probably just failed to pick up on them.

"_That's what I'm thinking, anyway. He's definitely been in a better mood since he confessed to you, which supports the idea..._"

The Englishman nodded again. "Well, I'll have to make sure to be clearer about how I feel from here on out."

Another laugh. "_Don't worry, I think it'll all work out. ...you two will be good for each other._"

The island Nation smiled softly. "I certainly hope so. And I wish you luck getting that frog to settle down with you."

He could practically see the blush on the younger Nation's face. "_Thanks, Arthur._" In the background he could hear a door open, followed by a yelled '_Back with the pizzas!_' The yell back was muffled – Canada has most likely put his hand over the receiver – before speaking again. "_Did you want to talk with Alfred?_"

"That would be wonderful." The other end was silent for a bit, before he heard some fumbling.

"_Hey, Artie._" America's voice came through the line, tinged with nervousness.

"Hello, love." He responded, laughing softly to himself when he head the muffled coughing on the other end. "I take it things have been well on your end?"

"_Yeah._" There was a short pause. "_What'd ya talk to Mattie about?_"

"Oh, nothing much. Just something about practicing for our date?"

He could hear the younger Nation choke on the other end, along with some laughter nearby. The twins had a brief fight – _'Why'd you tell him, Mattie? Not cool!' 'Well he wanted to know why I was over, so I told him.' 'You could've lied or something...'_ - before the superpower returned to their conversation. "_It was supposed to be a secret, though..._"

The petulant way the American had said it was enough to spark a small burst of laughter. "I think it's rather sweet, really. I'm definitely looking forward to next week's meeting now."

"_...Really? That- I mean, that's good. Yeah._" A relieved sigh. "_So we're still on for five thirty Tuesday, right?_"

"Of course."

"_Right, yeah, so... uhm, see you then, I guess._"

The call ended. England sat back, lacing his fingers together and smiling thoughtfully. He'd certainly gotten a lot more out of that call than he'd expected, not that he was complaining. For now he'd simply get himself ready... oh, and make sure France didn't find out and try to interfere. That should be easy enough, right?

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: So close and yet so far... I will finish it this week, I will! -is determined now- And the chapter might seem linger, but that's because most of it is dialogue, so... yeah. Shut up, I don't care if it's 'short', it's what works and I'm not gonna stick in filler just to please people.

And of course I wanted some good Canada and England interaction here, since I'm getting in the France and America interaction during the date part of the fill.


	9. France Part 2: Thinking

Matters of the Heart (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: Love is a complicated thing, especially when the person you love loves someone else. One day, after being rejected by France again in favor of England, Canada asks America, England's crush, to start dating the island Nation so that he stands a chance with France, unaware of America's feelings for him. The chain reaction this starts can only end one way...

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Onesided Pairings (CanFra, FrUK, UKUS, AmeCan), eventual (awkward) FrUK & AmeCan

Note: Read my Author's Page for notes on any differences between Hetalia!canon and my canon. You'll be less confused that way.

((Another Livejournal prompt, but this one grabbed my brain and completely wrote itself out before I could stop it. This will be yet again a de-anon, posting here and on LJ at the same time.

Prompt (and incomplete fill): hetalia-kink. livejournal 18772. html?thread=75822164#t75822164))

France (Part 2)

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

France sighed, sipping at his glass of wine as he looked out over his capital city. The other nations were starting to trickle in for the next meeting, and while part of him enjoyed playing host (and sneakily getting the others to help stimulate his economy a bit), it also meant dealing with more work as he prepared for the actual meeting.

Hotel reservations had to be set, flights in and out had to be checked and checked again, catering had to be prepared, the schedule needed to be written, the list went on and on, eating into his time. If this was the price of a sort of world peace, he was glad he only had to deal with it once once every couple years.

Right now his mind was on none of that; instead it was entirely on a certain Brit, who had sounded rather... smug when they'd spoken over the phone a few days prior. He hadn't even reacted like he normally did when the Frenchman had idly asked him whether he had plans after the meeting, instead turning him down ever-so-politely in that way that implied that he'd won and was barely holding back an urge to gloat. What it could be, however, was a mystery.

His phone rang. Pushing himself off the balcony rail he'd been leaning on, he returned to his room, picking it up on the fourth ring as he sat down on the bed. "Hallo, this is Francis."

"_Hey!_" America's voice came through the line. "_Me and Matt just landed, so do ya think you could pick us up?_"

The European man rolled his eyes. "You can get a taxi like everyone else, Alfred; I am not your personal chauffeur."

He could see the pout the other man was wearing. "_C'moooooooon, the taxis cost a lot. And besides, we wanted to hang out before the meeting!_"

France tapped a finger against the side table, thinking. On one hand, he didn't want the American to get into his head that this would be a repeat occurrence if he pushed long enough. On the other hand, it would be nice to spend some time with the two (and possibly weasel out America's date, since the other had been surprisingly tight-lipped about it).

With a sigh, he relented. "Alright, I'll be there soon. Don't expect me to do this the entire time you're here, however."

"_Haha! Thanks a lot! See ya in a bit then!_" The called ended with a click.

~0~0~

The three sat together in traffic, discussing various things that came to mind. At first it was mostly business: hotels, timelines, and so on. Soon after it moved on to other things like the latest movies or popular actors and songs. Eventually, France managed to maneuver it to relationships.

"Alfred, I never did get the name of your date for tomorrow night."

He saw the twins glance between each other in the rear-view mirror. "Ah, it's not anyone you know too well."

France quirked an eyebrow. "I know most of the Nations well enough; I'm not going to judge you for who you're seeing."

America's face flushed. "I know, but... I guess I just wanna keep quiet in case it doesn't work out..."

Canada slapped his brother's arm. "Al, don't worry. Just remember what we practiced and the date will go fine."

"Practice? Do tell."

"I helped this dork practice his etiquette so he could impress his date."

The Frenchman chuckled. "I see. hopefully it wasn't too much work on your part." He replied teasingly, earning a laugh from the Canadian and some grumbling from the American.

"Not really; I remembered most of it after a bit, so it was mostly just us hanging out."

"That's good," The European smiled, eyes on the road ahead. "You know, I've always been envious of how close you two are; most of us haven't been nearly as lucky when it comes to relations with each other."

"Hey, you're pretty good friends with Ivan, aren't ya?" America asked, laughter in his voice. "I mean, only one war between you over how many years? I've never seen you fighting with him."

"True, true." France conceded. "But don't sell yourselves short, either; you two have something very special and I'd hate to see it lost."

"Same here," Canada agreed, and the older man glanced in the mirror to see his smile. "I never want my relationship with him to change, even if he does get on my nerves sometimes."

America's face in that moment seemed to break, revealing something else beneath it, but before the Frenchman could register it he had blinked, America already laughing his agreement while carefully punching his brother in the shoulder. France shook it off, figuring it had been a trick of the light.

They pulled up in front of the hotel, already onto other subjects. "Thanks again for the ride." The Canadian smiled, lingering next to the car as his brother pulled all the luggage out of the back. "It was nice getting a chance to talk to you again."

"I agree. We should make some time at some point to catch up; it's been entirely too long since we've had a chance to." He replied, watching the American head through the entrance only to be intercepted by England inside.

Something started coiling around inside him at the very unusual smile on the Briton's face as he greeted a suddenly nervous – nervous? What? - America. At this point he had tuned out whatever his former colony was saying, entirely focused on what was going on inside. The two spoke a bit longer, before the island Nation grabbed the taller man and pulled him forward into a lingering kiss.

France's hands tightened around the steering wheel, unable to believe what he was seeing. After a moment – much too long in his opinion – they pulled apart, England smiling as he spoke again to the flushed American.

Canada had asked him a question. He barely spared him a glance. "Oh, yes, yes of course."

"Really?" He finally forced himself to look away from the two who were heading further inside and out of view. "Thank you so much, Francis! I won't disappoint you!" Between the smile and the light way in which the younger Nation made his way into the building, the European had the sinking suspicion he'd just agreed to something he hadn't planned on.

It took him a moment to notice the fact that his hands were white from how tightly he was gripping the wheel, and as an afterthought released his death grip. He took a deep breath, turning back to the road home. He had a lot to think about, and not much time to do it in.

(At least now he knew why America had been so reluctant to mention his date's name.

For some reason it didn't make him feel better. Strange that.)

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: Only the date left... it will be in two parts here, and one on LiveJournal. All I can say is I tried my best, and that I'm just not cut out for romance. -sigh-

To note, the date will vary in POVs, although it should be about equal screen time for all of them. I'll try to have the story done by the end of the weekend, which means updates for the other three stories should start appearing again next week. Rejoice!

Also, how many times can I stab you in the heart before giving you a happy ending? Just curious.


	10. Date Part 1: Not Going Well At All

Matters of the Heart (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: Love is a complicated thing, especially when the person you love loves someone else. One day, after being rejected by France again in favor of England, Canada asks America, England's crush, to start dating the island Nation so that he stands a chance with France, unaware of America's feelings for him. The chain reaction this starts can only end one way...

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Onesided Pairings (CanFra, FrUK, UKUS, AmeCan), eventual (awkward) FrUK & AmeCan

Note: Read my Author's Page for notes on any differences between Hetalia!canon and my canon. You'll be less confused that way.

((Another Livejournal prompt, but this one grabbed my brain and completely wrote itself out before I could stop it. This will be yet again a de-anon, posting here and on LJ at the same time.

Prompt (and incomplete fill): ht (tp:) / / . ?thread=75822164#t75822164))

The Date (Part 1)

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

France's pen tapped out a tuneless beat on the table, betraying his inner conflict. He had no focus on whoever was speaking, instead trying desperately not to stare at England and America.

When had they gotten together? Why? At what point did the superpower start returning his former colonizer's affections? After a restless night, he still had no answers. But something didn't add up, and he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

He even had a plan; use his connections to get a table at the same restaurant as the other two, keep an eye on their interactions with each other, and if/when America got up to use the restroom, follow after and confront him directly.

Speaking of dinner... he glanced over at his former colony. He hated that he would have to use Canada, but he would make it up some other time when he wasn't in the middle of a mental and emotional meltdown. Of course, it would be after that nice long overdue chat that he really should have given the boy before all this happened.

It took a moment of general quiet and an elbow nudged into his side by his neighbor for him to realize they were waiting for him to dismiss the meeting for the day. Hastily standing, he made his way up to the podium, saying a couple things before thanking them and reminding them of tomorrow's main discussions.

He quietly returned to his seat as the others made their way out, collapsing into the chair with a groan. He felt a hand on his shoulders and sighed. "Not now, Toni..."

"Actually, it's Matthew." The Canadian replied; France lifted his head and glanced back at him.

"Oh, sorry, I thought – never mind." A weak smile. "I promised you dinner, right?" At the smile and nod he got, the European sighed internally, this time in relief. "I think I can get us something tonight if you're alright with that."

"That would be great!" Canada beamed. "Thanks for giving me a chance, Francis."

Accepting the hug, he watched the younger Nation walk over to the exit, where America and England were still lingering. From his spot he could see all three of their faces as the boy eagerly told them about his acceptance. The island Nation smiled, congratulating him with a friendly pat on the shoulder. The American was more enthusiastic with his own, laughing and pulling his twin into a hug-

So it hadn't been just his imagination at work yesterday. For a brief moment, France saw the superpower's face crumple into heartbreak, eyes squeezed shut to hold back tears as he held his brother. Then the moment was gone, and America was pulling back, happy mask back in place. The three left, none of them noticing the man who had been watching them the entire time.

Well, that had certainly been informative. Apparently there was a lot more to this than he had initially suspected. Pulling out his phone, he made a call to a very specific restaurant...

~0~0~

America adjusted his tie, waiting outside England's room for the other to be ready. He was a bit early, sure, but Canada had insisted on it. He'd considered knocking, but wanted a bit of time to himself before he had to act his way through several hours on end.

To be honest, he wasn't sure what would happen. If... if his plans to make this backfire backfired on him and he ended up in a relationship with the former empire, he'd have to learn how to love the smaller man. It shouldn't be too hard, right? He already cared about the other a great deal, and friends fell in love all the time. All he had to do was...

Well, he'd figure it out.

The door opened; he stood up from his spot against the wall, smiling as his date noticed him. "You're early." England noted with a smile.

"Yeah, I kinda got ready faster than I thought I would, so I decided to wait for ya."

The Englishman chuckled. "You could have just knocked." He captured the American's lips, making responding unnecessary. Which was good, because the superpower didn't have a reason that wouldn't tip the other off. "Well, shall we get going?"

America nodded, hesitantly grasping the other Nation's hand with his own. With that they were off, catching a taxi that took them the dozen or so blocks to their destination. He held the door open for the smaller man, but refrained from pulling out his chair for him at the look he got once they were seated.

They made small talk while waiting for someone to take their order, waiting until after the waiter had come and gone before the conversation finally turned to what the American had been afraid it would.

"How long have you liked me?" The Brit asked, swirling the wine in the glass lightly while focusing on the person across from him.

"I dunno," America replied honestly. "A while now, I guess."

"It's 'I don't know', dear." England sipped at his drink. "Are you sure you don't have at least some idea?"

The superpower quickly thought up a reasonable date. "Maybe around the end of the last world war..."

Apparently it was a good answer, because the older man smiled. "That's a long time to keep quiet; were you really that nervous?"

Not sure what to say, the American just nodded, earning another chuckle from the former empire. It was about then he felt someone's gaze on him. Discretely glancing about, he almost jumped in shock to see France there, focused entirely on them while Canada sat beside him, looking rather put out.

A fire lit in the bottom of the superpower's stomach. His hands clenched, and his focus narrowed on the man who was hurting his twin with his actions.

"Alfred?"

His attention returned to the Brit, who looked concerned. "Sorry, got distracted for a second. You were saying?"

~0~0~

Canada shifted in his seat again, biting his lip. Ever since he'd been picked up, the older Nation had seemed distant, his mind somewhere other than on their date. His initial enthusiasm, dampened by the less than stellar experience, was all but evaporated by the time they were seated.

"Uhm, Francis?" He asked again, flinching just a bit when the other's attention returned to him.

"Oui?"

"Uhm... is everything alright?" The younger Nation felt like he was prying, but... "You've been distant since you picked me up."

"Oh, I'm sorry." The Frenchman replied apologetically, his eyes softening just a bit. "I just have some things on my mind right now."

The Canadian nodded, feeling a bit better. Everyone had bad days, right? Maybe this had just been one of them for the other man – he had seemed a bit out of it at the meeting as well. Still, if the older man had just said something, they could have scheduled for another day.

Their waiter eventually came and took their orders. Once he left, Canada tried to strike up another conversation, only to find the other man distracted again. _'It must really be bothering him... I wish I could help...'_

Taking a chance, he spoke up again. "Did you want to talk about what's bothering you?"

France blinked, attention returning to the younger man again. "Hmm?"

"I... never mind." The Canadian's head fell, gaze focused on his lap. After a moment, he felt a hand under his chin, forcing him to look into the other's eyes.

"Don't worry about me; I'll be fine." France said with a small smile that didn't quite seem to reach his eyes.

"I just..." The younger Nation hesitated. "...I was hoping this would be going a lot differently."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I'll try to make it up at some point, alright?"

Canada nodded, allowing the other man to pull away. After a minute, he noticed that the other was once again distracted. But this time he realized that the gaze was unwavering, and in the same direction as before. Following his line of sight, his heart fell when he saw two very familiar people sitting at a table nearby, chatting while eating their dinner.

Was this the entire reason the older Nation had agreed to this date? Just so he could – spy? He swallowed, night ruined for him. How could he have let himself get his hopes up? Of course the other hadn't been giving him a chance – this was only so he didn't seem like a stalker.

Maybe he should just go back to the hotel... at least America and England looked like they were enjoying themselves.

~0~0~

England was not enjoying himself.

Yes, the date had gone well at first, and the younger Nation had done everything right. The small talk had been enjoyable, and the food was lovely. But now the other was distracted, and it was easy to see that he was trying to hide it.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked again when the other Nation's gaze wandered. It snapped back to him right away, apologetic.

"Yeah..."

The former empire frowned. "You're lying to me, love. I can't help you if you won't talk to me."

"It's nothing, really." The other replied, going back to his food with a bit more force than was strictly necessary. At least he hadn't accidentally broken the plate or cutlery yet... or the table for that matter.

_Crack._ Never mind on that last statement. "Alfred!"

"Huh?" The superpower glanced down at his plate, face sheepish. "Oops. I'll pay for that, promise."

England groaned. "Why must you be so stubborn? I just want to help!"

"I don't want to bother you." America muttered a bit sulkily.

The Brit immediately deflated. "It's not a bother to me, really. Tell me what's bothering you."

The American squirmed in his seat a bit, before sighing. "Look behind you."

"Huh?" Once he did so, he immediately realized what was wrong. "...ah."

Of course France had just had to come and ruin his date. No wonder the younger man had been out of sorts – that stare was unnerving _him_. Not to mention how upset Canada looked sitting with him. The superpower must have been torn between hurt at his brother's situation and nervousness at the Frenchman's gaze.

"Just ignore him, Alfred. He can't do anything without causing a scene."

America nodded slowly, biting his lip before abruptly standing. "I'll be right back, I need to use the bathroom."

"Wait-" the other was already gone, and out of the corner of his eye he could see the other man get up to follow. Exchanging significant glances with the Canadian, the two of them stood up together and followed silently, hoping to prevent a fight between the two.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: Yes, I deliberately cut it off there so that you'll all have to wait until Sunday for the full whammy of feels that I'm planning on. And no, Francis' rather rude attitude towards Matthew was in no way justified, but the man was

Oh, and I should mention – I actually have a couple AU drabbles written for after this is done that focuses on if the date doesn't end badly and the two go steady. I promise you they will make you ache.


	11. Date Part 2: And It Fell Apart

Matters of the Heart (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: Love is a complicated thing, especially when the person you love loves someone else. One day, after being rejected by France again in favor of England, Canada asks America, England's crush, to start dating the island Nation so that he stands a chance with France, unaware of America's feelings for him. The chain reaction this starts can only end one way...

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Onesided Pairings (CanFra, FrUK, UKUS, AmeCan), eventual (awkward) FrUK & AmeCan

Note: Read my Author's Page for notes on any differences between Hetalia!canon and my canon. You'll be less confused that way.

((Another Livejournal prompt, but this one grabbed my brain and completely wrote itself out before I could stop it. This will be yet again a de-anon, posting here and on LJ at the same time.

Prompt (and incomplete fill): hetalia-kink. livejournal 18772. html?thread=75822164#t75822164))

The Date (Part 2)

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

France waited impatiently outside the bathroom door, knowing the American was deliberately taking his time to avoid a confrontation. That in and of itself was another sign that things weren't right – if he didn't have anything to hide, why would he bother hiding?

He heard the sink running; it shut off. There was a moment of silence before footsteps slowly came closer. The door swung open, America walking past, deliberately trying to ignore him. "Alfred." The superpower kept on walking. "Alfred!"

The young man flinched as he stopped, turning to look at him with a weak grin. "Oh, hey Francis, didn't see ya there!"

"Of course you didn't."

The American sobered a bit. "What'd ya wanna talk about?"

"You and Arthur."

A nervous laugh. "Yeah, we're dating now! Funny story... turns out we liked each other for a while and neither of us were able to admit it."

"I see." France sighed, stepping forward and grabbing the other's jacket. "Now, would you kindly not treat me like I'm an idiot and tell me the truth?"

America's eyes widened just a fraction. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"It's strange to me that you, who until recently never expressed any romantic feelings for Arthur _at all_, would suddenly claim to have liked him for 'a while' as you so put it."

"How would you know?" The American accused. "For all I know, you're just making all this up because you're jealous!"

"I am jealous, yes," The European admitted. "But a liar? No, never when it comes to love. Which is why I want to know why you're leading Arthur on."

"I'm not-"

"You are! You don't think I haven't noticed? I don't call myself the country of love for no reason; I can always tell the difference between true love and false, and you. Do. Not. Love. Him. And you never will."

On the mark. America's pupils shrunk in panic. "Because your heart already belongs to someone else." France told the other man, a wave of pity washing over him. "And I know who it is, as well."

"No-" The superpower tried to get away.

"You love your brother. You love Matthew."

~0~0~

The silence that followed that statement said more that any denial would have. Canada was frozen in place, unable to tear his eyes away from the absolutely _heartbroken_ look on his twin's face. America's head hung, eyes focusing on the floor. France pulled away, and although the Canadian couldn't see his face at this angle he figured the expression would be a mixture of anger and pity right now.

"Why, Alfred?" The Frenchman asked quietly. "If you love Matthew so much, why would you agree to a date with Arthur? Why lie?"

"You know why." The southern Nation replied just as quietly, a jarring difference from his usually loud voice. "You heard him... he doesn't want that kind of relationship with me. He _loves_ you." At this the American's eyes rose, locking back onto the older man. "And I- how can I compete with that? I mean, you're romantic, smart, experienced; you know fashion and music and art and all those other things I don't pay tons of attention to; you're everything I'm not, can't be for him."

He swallowed, choking out his next words. "And I just want him to be happy. That's why... that's why I agreed to the date when he asked me to. Because maybe you would turn to him if you couldn't get together with Arthur." A brief chuckle, no humor behind it. " 'If you love something, let it go'; isn't that how the saying goes? Well, I decided to let go. It's- it's better that way."

Canada at this point was holding a hand other his mouth to hold back his choked sobs. He had always judged his brother for being oblivious when he had been the one missing the obvious. A tightening grip on his arm reminded him that England was right next to him, listening in. Oh god, this must have been hurting the island Nation even worse.

France was silent. "You... selfish little _brat_."

America's eyes narrowed. "Selfish? How the _fuck_ can you accuse me of being selfish when I'm giving up everything I want?" He bit out, a fire in his eyes.

"You failed to take into account how everyone else would feel with your little... deception." He said the last word like it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"You think I didn't? You don't know me too well then." The superpower chuckled, before sobering. "I figured it was worth the risk if I could manage this... guess it didn't pan out." He sighed. "You're going to tell them, aren't you?"

"There's no need to." England moved around the corner, startling the two. "I heard the whole thing."

~0~0~

He _hurt_; his entire world felt it it had crumbled down around him. England couldn't describe exactly what he was feeling – anger, definitely; betrayal, confusion, and, much to his surprise, relief. Had there been some part of him that had seen through the lies, then?

"Why, Alfred?" He asked, hurt obvious in his voice. "Why would you use me like this?"

America didn't respond, just continuing to give him a helpless stare.

The Brit swallowed. "You knew – you _knew_ how I felt about you, and you used them, you used _me_, just to further your own selfish needs. Can you even _begin_ to understand how I feel?" When he got no respond he repeated in a near-yell. "_Do you!?_"

"...no."

All his fury drained away, replaced with a dull exhaustion. "I- I can't do this. I can't keep letting you _do_ this to me, Alfred." He swallowed, turning to leave. "I'm done; with this, with _you_. Good- goodbye."

He walked away; away from America and his lies, away from everything he'd placed his hopes on. He had left the restaurant and was already most of the way back to the hotel before he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder. The Englishman didn't even bother to snap at the other man like usual – all he wanted was to crawl into the sheets of his bed and not come out for the next dozen years.

"What do you want, Francis?" He asked, defeated. "Have you come to gloat about this failure as well?"

"...non." Gently, as if the Frenchman was handling glass, he was turned to face the taller man. France had such a sympathetic, kind expression that England turned away, not wanting to look at it. A hand rose to his cheek, slowly pulling the Brit's gaze back to meet his own. "I wanted to apologize for you having to go through all of that."

"Why? It's not your fault." The island Nation responded. "It's mine for letting my feelings blind me to what he was doing."

"It's still my fault for letting it reach there in the first place." The other hand rose, cupping the shorter man's head. "I didn't want to seem too forceful, but I suppose someone as unromantic as you needs a much more obvious gesture."

With that the Frenchman pulled him into a kiss, chapped lips pressing against each other. There was no hurry to it, and when the taller man pulled away England started to follow only to stop himself.

"Do you understand now, you stubborn Brit?" France asked, chuckling under his breath as his pressed his forehead against the smaller man's own.

The only thing he could think of in response was "Obviously, you bloody frog."

~0~0~

America fell back against the wall once France had gone after the hurt Brit (but not before giving him one last glare). He slid down to the floor, hands raising to rub at his face. He knew he'd screwed up this time, and he doubted either of them would ever forgive him. Not that he really deserved it anyway; he knew what he'd done was wrong, but damnit he'd had good intentions!

Not to mention Canada had probably seen the two storm out of the restaurant. Maybe he'd gone after them, asking what was wrong. At this point they would have just finished telling him about what he'd done; heck he wouldn't be surprised if the Canadian ended up confronting him about it, before turning and leaving in disgust.

He rubbed at the tears threatening to fall, only to fell rough hands settle on his cheeks, thumbs wiping away the moisture there. Confused, his eyes opened to look straight into a sad violet gaze. "Mattie?"

"Al..." ...oh.

"You heard all of that, huh?" He got a nod in reply; his gaze lower to avoid directly looking at his brother. "...I really screwed up this time, didn't I?"

"You did; but to be fair it's my fault this happened at all." The northern twin admitted. "If I hadn't pushed you into that date with Arthur-"

"-I probably would have eventually done it myself." America looked back up at his brother. "Or done something that would have set all this off." He swallowed. "I'm sorry, Mattie. I just wanted to make you happy..."

"You idiot." Canada replied, expression softening all at once. "_You _make me happy just by being your normal dorky self. You didn't have to do all of this just for me."

"But I'm not like Francis; I can't take you to fancy places for dinner or whisper sweet nothings in your ear in French. I can't stand those stuffy high-class events, and I fall asleep in the middle of those opera shows you like."

"I know." And there was that smile again. "That's _why_ you make me happy. When I'm with you I don't have to think about anything; I can just enjoy myself without having to worry about messing up. I'm just sorry I wasn't able to see that until now."

America nodded slowly, feeling hope begin to stir in him. "It's okay. I mean, if you don't want to date me it's fine, I won't make you or anything-"

Fingers pressed to his lips. "I do want to, Al, if only to give back a bit of what you've given me. And I won't take no for an answer, got it? This time it's going to be me making you happy."

"...Alright."

And for the first time in quite a while, it was.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: Some AU drabbles after this, but the main story is complete. It was certainly interesting writing this, that's for sure. Last chapter is nothing like I had planned – heck, none of this story is like what I'd planned. It just wrote itself for the most part.

I have a poll up on my page for a headcanon collection idea I had, and so far the idea seems popular. Go check it out – once I get enough feedback I'll let you know if I'll go through with it or not.


	12. Omake: A Different Path

Matters of the Heart (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: Love is a complicated thing, especially when the person you love loves someone else. One day, after being rejected by France again in favor of England, Canada asks America, England's crush, to start dating the island Nation so that he stands a chance with France, unaware of America's feelings for him. The chain reaction this starts can only end one way...

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Onesided Pairings (CanFra, FrUK, UKUS, AmeCan), eventual (awkward) FrUK & AmeCan

Note: Read my Author's Page for notes on any differences between Hetalia!canon and my canon. You'll be less confused that way.

((Another Livejournal prompt, but this one grabbed my brain and completely wrote itself out before I could stop it. This will be yet again a de-anon, posting here and on LJ at the same time.

Prompt (and incomplete fill): hetalia-kink. livejournal 18772. html?thread=75822164#t75822164))

Omakes (AU where the date was successful)

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

America opened the window, allowing the morning breeze to come in. It was looking to be another beautiful day, and he already knew just how it was gonna be spent.

Just as he took a deep breath, allowing the fresh air to fill his lungs, a smaller set of arms wrapped around his middle. "Come back to bed... neither of us have work today..." England muttered into his back, pulling at the taller man lightly.

"In a bit, 'kay Artie?" The American told his boyfriend of several months, getting a grumbling reply before the other pulled away and went back in.

The superpower sighed; despite everything, the date had gone successfully, much to the pleasure of both his brothers, and now he and the island Nation were going steady. France had, after a lot of suspicious prodding, eventually and reluctantly moved on. However, despite everything Canada had still had no luck winning his attention. Despondent, the northern Nation had given up, only to be surprised when Prussia had somehow maneuvered himself into the Canadian's life.

The direction his thoughts had taken make his heart ache, as it always did when he thought of his twin these days. It hurt seeing the other on someone else's arm, but the two had just reached their one month anniversary, and America had never seen his brother so happy. His head hung, hiding his face while his hands gripped tight on the sill. An upwelling of emotion washed over him, and he swallowed them back down after a bit.

He was fine, really; England was happy, Canada was happy, and he assumed France was doing alright. He hadn't expected things to go this way, but it was for the best. Really, it was. Smiling, he turned and went back in as well, happy as can be.

He'd almost convinced himself at this point.

~0~0~

The superpower was... tired. He considered actually moving from his seat in front of his desk, but decided against it. His head fell back onto the hard wood, sighing as he shut his eyes.

Somehow, England had found out about his act and had subsequently dumped him. The Brit had moved on at this point, getting together with France (who was more than pleased at the development). Meanwhile, America had just given up on having a significant other in his life, not really in the mood to give it a try these days.

He kept his mask up around the others, showing that this wasn't affecting him at all. Thankfully, his twin had never found out anything about it, still blissfully happy with his boyfriend. And hadn't that been the goal of all of this – to help his brother find someone who made him happy? He'd long since accomplished that, so why was he feeling so empty?

He drifted off, sleep providing no respite from everything he'd pushed away. Sometimes they were happy, but more often they were bittersweet, like tonight. Canada was in his arms, the two watching... something. His twin turned to speak to him, but noticed something to their side; he then got up, running over to Prussia with a wide grin. America continued to sit there, watching as the two walked off, he being completely forgotten. Right before they vanished, Prussia sent a victorious smirk over his shoulder, as if to mock the American in his loss.

He woke up, tears in the corner of his eyes. He sat up with a wince, the blanket that had been draped over him slipping behind him.

Wait, what?

Blanket in hand, he slowly meandered his way into the living room, wondering who was in the house, since Tony was currently a couple stars away on a mission. To his surprise, the Canadian was sitting on his couch, barely staying awake himself. "Mattie?"

The northern Nation jerked awake. "Al? You're up."

"Yeah... you could have woken me up when ya got here."

"You looked tired."

"Ah."

A moment of awkward silence.

"...is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Did Arthur dump you because of me?"

America laughed. "You're kidding, right? Nah, it was something I did. Completely not your fault."

"But..." Canada bit his lip. "I heard it was because you love someone else."

"Who told you that?"

"Francis..."

"Ah."

"Is it true? Do you have someone you love?"

This was it. If he wanted he could say something now, when it was just them. Maybe he'd be rejected, maybe not. All he had to do was say-

"...no."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: ...yeah, I needed to write this as well. Actually, this was all written alongside the date chapters, so...


End file.
